What's Inside Terri?
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Terry. Will. Apa yang ada dalam hubungan mereka, sebenarnya? Hubungan ini terdengar seperti hubungan yang tidak berhasil – apalagi dengan Terri dan sifat-sifat buruknya.For Under-Appreciated Pairing Challenges


What's Inside Terri

Fandom: Glee

Disclaimer: © by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Resume: Terry. Will. Apa yang ada dalam hubungan mereka, sebenarnya? Hubungan ini terdengar seperti hubungan yang tidak berhasil – apalagi dengan Terri dan sifat-sifat buruknya.

Warning: OOC, gaje, mungkin ada yang gak sesuai sama canon karena saya punya sifat pelupa :D

* * *

"_Hei, kembalikan Barbie-ku!!" _

_ Sang gadis berambut pirang itu segera meraih-raih boneka Barbie yang diambil oleh teman TK-nya yang (menurutnya) iri karena belum punya seri Barbie yang kini ia bawa ke TK-nya. _

_ Temannya sendiri, seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh bongsor, menyembunyikan di punggungnya, membuat si gadis malang itu semakin kesal._

_ "Bu Guru!"_

_ Seorang guru TK, berambut bob pendek dengan baju blus putih itu segera mendamaikan kedua anak itu._

_ "Lilly, kembalikan boneka itu pada Terri," kata sang guru sambil memasang muka galak. "Itu bukan punyamu, nanti kamu bisa minta pada ibumu."_

Terri Schuester – masih sama _egois_nya seperti ia masih TK. Tak ingin barangnya direbut, dan dalam hal ini, William Schuester.

William Schuester. Seorang pria berambut ikal dengan sifat manis yang menarik hatinya sejak SMA. Mungkin saja pria ini bukan tipe 'top 10', toh pria ini malah ikut di klub _Glee_ yang jelas-jelas bukan tempat untuk jadi orang populer di sekolahnya, tapi justru karena kejujuran hatinya itu ia jadi sangat suka.

Dan sialnya, kini ada yang ingin merebut _Will-nya_

Pertama, klub Glee yang kini dilatih oleh suaminya itu. Semua perhatian suaminya terfokus pada klub sederhana yang tidak menghasilkan sama sekali. Ia pernah mencoba membuatnya untuk tidak jadi pelatihnya lagi dengan meminta suaminya untuk bekerja di tempat yang lebih menjanjikan, tapi gagal. Panggilan jiwa Will membuatnya tetap di klub itu, mencoba membuat klub ini bersinar.

Kedua. Tebak siapa, nama perempuan. Emma Pillsburry. Seorang rekan guru di sekolah McKinley. Guru konselor di McKinley yang _amat, sangat, dekat_ dengan suaminya. Seorang wanita halus, manis, lembut, tiga kriteria yang membuatnya jelas semaput sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana jadinya pernikahan mereka kalau wanita ini terus menerus berada di sebelah suaminya.

Dan seperti ia dulu, ia tak mungkin mengatasi masalah ini sendirian.

.

.

Kendra. Nama sang kakak langsung terngiang di telinganya.

"_Cita-citamu?"_

_ Gadis itu memandang langit biru sambil tersenyum. "Menikah dengan seorang pangeran!"_

_ Si gadis SD itupun ditertawakan seisi kelas mendengar respons yang jelas-jelas irasional itu. Gurunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat komentar Terri yang 'polos dan imajinatif.'_

_ "Wah, cita-citamu bagus juga," kata sang guru, tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang, silahkan duduk."_

Terri Schuester—masih sama _irasional_nya seperti ia saat masih SD dulu. Tidak berpikir dua kali atas apapun, yang penting ia mau.

Ia mungkin gila. Melakukan semua hal yang jelas-jelas terdengar.. err.. _cheesy_. Sinetron sekali. Berpura-pura hamil. Menjadi suster untuk mengawasi William – yang berakhir sedih karena ia dipecat karena memberi tablet _pseudoephedrine_ kepada anggota Glee dan suaminya dianggap tidak bisa mengurus sang istri. Mencoba 'mengambil' bayi Quinn nanti agar ia tidak dicurigai oleh suaminya nanti saat ia seharusnya sudah melahirkan.

Terdengar tidak logis? Kau tahu, kenyataan terkadang lebih aneh daripada cerita fiksi. Dan Terri, adalah salah satu bagian dari keabsurdan realita itu.

"_Terri, kamu seharusnya bilang dulu pada ibumu kalau kamu mau ke rumah teman!" suara keras sang ibu rupanya tak membuat Terri tampak menyesal. Malah, rahangnya mengeras kesal._

_ "Tapi kan aku sudah gede! Sudah SMP!"_

_ "Tapi kau membuat ibu cemas! Buat apa ibu susah-susah beliin HP?" suara beliau terdengar menggelegar kencang._

_ Gadis itu menatap tajam ibunya, menantang. Bukan tipe orang yang komunikatif dan punya empati, jelas. "IBU GAK USAH NGATUR TERUS!"_

_ Gadis itu segera pergi ke kamarnya, mengunci, tak memedulikan ibunya yang sesungguhnya mencemaskan gadisnya yang satu ini._

Terri Schuester – masih sama _tidak komunikatif_nya seperti ia masih SMP. Ia seringkali membuat friksi –biar kecil – antara hubungannya dengan William.

Dulu saat ia masih SMA, ia pernah jalan dengan seorang anak _rugby_. Hanya ke mall, sebenarnya, karena kebetulan mereka hendak membeli sesuatu di sana, dan kebetulan Will melihatnya. Will jelas marah saat mengetahuinya – cemburu. Dan ia bukannya memperbaiki masalah yang dibuatnya, ia malah menambah bensin di api. Untunglah, pria ikal itu akhirnya memilih mengalah.

Sekarang pun, rasa-rasanya ia membuat segala jenis perhatiannya kepada Will malah membuat pria itu pusing setengah mati. Saat mereka makan malam pun, mereka seperti pasangan baru yang tidak tahu hendak membicarakan apa.

Karena hal ini juga, William pernah menyebutnya "seseorang yang bisa memadamkan api semangatnya." Yah, tidak pas seperti itu, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu.

Dan dasarnya tidak ada rasa peduli, ia tidak bisa mengerti seratus persen sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan dan diharapkan suaminya. Akhirnya, kadang diantara mereka terjadi salah komunikasi.

_Klub Cherios sukses besar menuai keberhasilan di turnamen cheerleader di Ohio. Untuk merayakannya, mereka pun memilih untuk pesta di klab sampai pagi. Clubbing gila-gilaan, dan tentu saja Terri salah satu manusia beruntung yang menikmati pesta gila-gilaan. Sayangnya Will tidak terlalu suka pesta._

_ "HIDUP CHERIOS!!" begitu kata salah satu temannya, yang disambut gelas-gelas yang diangkat ke atas oleh semua anggota Cherios._

_ Mereka pun minum-minum tanpa peduli waktu._

_ ._

_ ._

_ Suasana klab semakin lama semakin membosankan. Meskipun lagu-lagu setia menghibur, dan gelas-gelas itu tidak pernah kosong, tapi rasanya .. semakin lama semakin membosankan._

_ "Yuk, pindah ke sebelah," usul seorang temannya_

_ "Tapi ini kan---"_

_ "Yuuk!" kata Terri bersemangat._

_ Kaki-kaki mereka pun melangkah, dengan tidak menancap ke tanah lagi. Mereka sudah mabuk. Tapi semangat muda itu tak terkalahkan._

_ Malam ini, sudah keempat kalinya mereka pindah klab._

Terri Schuester—masih sama _euforia_nya seperti ia masih SMA. Masih muda, ceria, semangat. Tanpa perhitungan panjang. Hanya bersenang-senang. Jiwanya masih tertantang adrenalin, tanpa mempedulikan resiko panjang.

Sifatnya ceria. Ekstrover sejati. Tapi juga kadang memiliki pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tak terlintas. Meng-iyakan saja apapun yang kadang merugikannya. _Childish_, tidak bisa menjaga hubungan dengan baik.

Mungkin itu. Mungkin itu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Will seperti berada di sebuah kasa tipis, sangat rapuh.

…. Tapi bolehkah ia memiliki _Will_? Sementara ini… saja?

F I N

* * *

a/n: Selesai ^^. Ini fic buat Glee yang kedua buat saya.. dan, yeah, Will/Terri. Pairs kebencian semua orang yah? Saya juga benci (sebenarnya saya lebih seneng Will di_crack _aja sekalian, sama Rachel kek, atau kalau mau lebih nista lagi, sama Sue.) Tapi ini buat u-a, sih. Dan pairs ini pastinya jarang disinggung ^^.

_Review, please? Pretty top on sugar?_


End file.
